The Day We Called The Old Man Out
by journey maker
Summary: As Joey and his brothers grew up, each of them thought that they were man enough to take their father, what they learned each time that they called the old man out.. Loosely based on the Garth Brooks song "The Day I Called The Old Man Out" Please r&r...


Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh:

The Day We Called The Old Man Out

_Jack Wheeler had four boys, Joshua, Jeremiah, Jacob, Jason and Joseph. Each of the boys grew up thinking that they knew more then their father and as each of them got older they figured that they could take the old man and this is the story of what happened..._

One night when Jack and his sons were eating dinner, Joshua stood up and said "I'm not about to let you tell me what to do and if you don't like it then tough shit."

Jack sat there and then he said "Well son, if you really think that you're old enough to know what to do then maybe we need to go outside and see if you're big enough to take me down. If you win the I won't tell you what to do, but if you lose well I guess you'll know that you're not as grown-up as you think you are."

Jack stood up and he looked at his other sons and he said "Dinner is over, get things cleaned up and go to your rooms." Then he walked outside and Joshua followed him.

As they other boys were cleaning off the table and getting dishes washed, they heard lots of cussing and yelling and then the door opened up and Joshua came in looking like a whipped dog and as he went to his room, Jack said "Go to your rooms and get some sleep."

Jack then walked out through the back door and as he stood there looking towards the heavens he said "Honey, I sure miss you and wish you were here tonight. Joshua thought that he was big enough to take me and well when it was all said and done he nearly did. I hated making him realize that just because he's getting older that he's a man because if I didn't do it someone else would and I don't want my sons hurt that way. I hope that you can forgive me what I did. I love you and someday when my days here are done I'm coming home."

Jack walked back inside and as he walked to his bedroom, Joshua came out of his room and as he looked at his dad he said "I'm sorry for being a pain in the ass and thanks for making me realize that just because I'm older I'm still not man enough to face this world alone. I love you dad." Jack held his oldest son in his arms and he kissed his forehead and he said "Get some sleep son, see you in the morning."

As Jeremiah, Jason and Jacob all got older they too thought that they could take the old man and they called him out and one by one they all got their butts kicked and they too apologized for being idiots and they thanked their dad for being here and for loving them. And Jack hugged each of them and he praised them for being man enough to know that they weren't ready to face the world as men.

Joseph being the youngest well he saw each of his brothers call the old man out and then he saw each of them come crawling back inside after getting the crap kicked out of them and he knew that someday it would be his turn and he was going to be the one to do it.

Joseph was eighteen when it happened. Jack and Joseph was sitting at the table having dinner, when because of something that Joseph said mad Jack extremely angry and he left the table and went outside and as the screen door slammed shut Joseph walked outside and he stood there face to face, toe to toe with his dad and he said "My brothers just weren't ready to face you but I'm ready to kick your ass."

Jack smiled at his son and he said "Son it's gonna hurt me more then it hurts you." And then as they held up their fists, it was over within minutes and as Joseph stood there looking at the blood on his shirt and he knew that it came from his nose and mouth and as he looked at his dad he didn't realize how much it did hurt him till he saw the tears in his father's eyes.

Joseph walked over to his dad and he said "I guess I have a lot of growing up to do before I can call myself a man, and dad I love you and want to thank you for being here for me and for loving not only me but my brothers."

Jack smiled at him and as he held his youngest son in his arms he whispered "Son you're more grown-up then you think because you did what you thought you had to do and you took your medicine like a man just the way your brothers did and I'm damn proud to call you my son."

The four brothers learned that age didn't make a man a man, to become a man you have to earn that privilege and as they got older they did earn the right to be called men and their father was there to watch each of them reach that part of their lives and as Joseph finally reached his goal, Jack knew that soon he would be going home to be with his darling wife and mother of his grown up sons.

As the brothers laid their father to rest beside their mother Joshua said "God, take care of our dad and tell mom we love her and that one day we too will come home but not until we show our dad that we did become the men he knew that we could be." Amen...

THE END...


End file.
